Painful Revelations(what do you think of me?)
by Regular sonic fan
Summary: Even though his life seemed perfect, full of happiness and joy. Though he seemed to be the definition of pure and innocent.There is still darkness present in his heart. He has been wounded by his past,thus leading to scars to which never heal...Or do they? I do not own the cover art(got it off of DA) and Tails belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team Enjoy and R&R please!
1. Hidden Emotions

**Hey everybody,I'm back yet again with a new story! First off I want to say thank you tho every one who has supported me in my writing! You guys know who you are!XD Anyways this is just a short Idea I got one day when I was bored and it turned into this! I haven't forgotten about "Lost to the Wind" In case your wondering I'm still writing chapter.8 at the moment(almost done with it) Anyways,I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

~_Painful Revelations~_

What do you think of me, as a person?

Am I as pitiful as I look,am I as worthless

as I feel?...

What do you see when you look into my eyes?

Do you see all the rage and pain that I have surpressed

for my entire life?The sorrow and torment that so many have

put me through?Do you see see the broken shards of my personality,

all my shortcomings and insecurities?

what am I to you? Am I a person...a friend or foe,perhaps?

When you look at me do you set your gaze upon the same soulless

darkness that looms within me?

I feel as though my my soul,every fiber of my being, is composed of sharp,

jagged puzzle pieces that have been scattered...and noone...not even I can put

it all together...So I turn to you.

You the hero, savior and bearer of the light. To whom has taken me into your loving

embrace, and has believed to have saved me from my fate. However, no matter how happy I

or my new life may appear, I am scarred. And scars NEVER heal. Though I reside in the

kind warmth of the light, my soul still confines me to the darkeness.

So tell me savior of purity, and answer me honestly as I ask once more,

what do you think of me?

Though to the eye my life is perfection, I have nothing

but my regrets, pain, sorrow, and now, your judgement...

So please...tell me...what is your answer?...

~ Miles "Tails" Prower~

* * *

**Well what did you think,was it good? I personally pretty satisfied with how this came out,though I feel like it could be a little better, but all well!XD As always I wanna give special thanks too my friends who have supported and encouraged me to come this far.**

**Gamyie: Your an awesome best friend, and a kick A writer! And are great at motivating me to believe in my work!**

**~x-The Devil's Advocate-x~: your a great friend, an amazing author, and have given me so much encouragement and awesome compliments that have really made me feel proud to be a writer!XD**

**and last but not least **

**The dmgirl: I love your fanfics, the are so amazing with the emotion and description that you use,and your a a real cool person to talk to!;)  
Also to all the awesome people out there that take the time to read my work! :D**

**Hope you guys liked this story, please Read& Review!  
Well, Bye 4 now! ;D**


	2. Surppressed Emotions

**Hey everybody**, **its me again! Okay so I decided to turn this story into a multiple chapter fanfic in honor of ~x-The devil's advocate-x~ for being such an amazing friend and being such a great help and inspiration to me! ^w^ I hope you all enjoy, please R&R.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters that appear in this story, if I did there would be some changes!XD**

* * *

Chapter.2: Surppressed Emotions

Tails put his pen down on his desk as he finished writing his letter to his older brother. He picked up the paper and began to read it over. He let out a long sigh when he finished it for the second time, he didn't know why he was feeling like this all of a sudden, but lately he had been very depressed and constantly doubted himself. Just like he days before he met his best friend Sonic,when he was constantly tormented by others because of his looks and mental abilities. Putting the letter down he took out and envelope from a drawer in his desk and carefully wrote " To:Sonic, From:Tails" on the front, and put the letter inside.

He placed it on the counter in the kitchen, figuring that would be the first place Sonic would visit after one of his runs. He wanted to tell Sonic about everything he was currently going through in person, but he felt it would be easier this way, if he wasn't around when his brother read his message to him. With that Tails figured it would be best to leave the house before Sonic arrived back from his run.

He returned to his workshop and grabbed the keys to the Tornado and a list with various tools and parts he needed for a new invention he was planning to build, he decided that a ride in his plane and some shopping might be able to lift his spirits a little.

He hopped in the plane put the keys in the ignition, and waited as the plane came to life with a low grumble of the engine. As he finished preparing for take off and grabbed the wheel he said one thing before he left, "Sonic,please try to understand..." and with that he took off.

Sonic arrived home minutes after Tails had left, he was tired and a bit worn out from his run, so he decided to head to the kitchen to get something to replenish his energy. On his way to the kitchen he found it odd that he didn't hear the clattering sounds of his brother's tinkering. Sonic quickly brushed it off with a shrug, assuming that Tails just wasn't home at the moment and continued on to the kitchen. When Sonic entered the kitchen the first thing that caught his eye was not food, but a white envelope with his name on it laying on the counter top. He grabbed it off the counter and saw that it was from his "little bro" , he found it weird that Tails wrote him a letter instead of telling him whatever he needed to say through a note or in person. Never the less Sonic decided that if he choose to go to this extent to tell him something, whatever Tails had on his mind had to be important. Sonic then made his way to the living room, letter in hand and sat down on the couch.

He carefully tore the top of the envelope and put it aside on the sofa as he took out it's contents. A letter was what resided in it. He took out the neatly folded piece of paper and opened it up, skimming it to get a general idea of the message it conveyed. Deeming it important enough to read it all the way through, he set his gaze to the top of the paper and did just that.

By the time he finished reading the letter his little brother had written, he could not believe it .He had to read it multiple times, word for word, just to make sure he read it correctly. He was shocked and terrified by what he read, 'How long has he felt this way?' was all that ran through the hero's mind each time he was finished with the letter.

After reading it for the hundredth time ( more likely the third or fourth), the river that was Sonic's tears began to flow with increasing intensity as each moment passed. 'Its all my fault' he thought, blaming himself and only making his tears come down harder, 'I-I should have been there for him more, I should have given him a better life than this! How could I let this happen?!' Sonic scolded himself, he was screaming on the inside and breaking down with sorrow and depression for his friend ,and no matter how untrue, he would come up with scenarios as to how his little brother's mental state was his fault and possible solutions as to how it could have been resolved until it became too much to bear. Sonic was filled with regret as he tried to imagine just how much pain his little brother was in and for how long he'd been suffering,he deemed himself a "failure as a brother'' for letting this happen. He just sat there, alone on the couch pressing the letter to his now grief stricken heart, tears now pouring down his face, "I'm so, so sorry Tails!" Sonic said aloud between sobs.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Before I go I want to say thank you so much to my best online friend ~x-The devil's advocate-x~ for giving me confidence in this story and my writing skills and for being such a great friend!  
I also want to say thanks to Lights memory for unintentionally giving me this idea for this chapter! Believe it or not your review is one of the reasons that I got inspired to make this a multi chapter story!**

**Chapter three coming soon!  
Well, Bye 4 now! ;D**


End file.
